<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Mistake by DarthChocolate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480695">Her Mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate'>DarthChocolate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rogue Prince's secret conversation with the Lady of the Vale</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       During the Dance of the Dragons, Daemon Targaryen flew to the Eyrie unexpectedly one night. He told no one and made no announcements. He stormed inside and demanded to speak to Lady Jeyne Arryn. He found her sitting on the old Arryns’ throne. She had five guards with her.</p><p>       “I had ordered you to leave.” Lady Arryn prepared to give him another tongue lashing. “Why dare you come here?!”</p><p>       “I come for the sake of my daughter Rhaena. She is traveling here for her protection. I wish for her stay here not to be as a prisoner.”</p><p>       Lady Arryn flicked her hair. “If she doesn’t behave cruelly or arrogantly, she might be treated courteously.”</p><p>      “May we speak in private?” Daemon walked towards her. Her guards grabbed the hilts of their swords.</p><p>      “So, you can pester me and break me to your wishes.” Lady Arryn sat up very straight. “I think not.”</p><p>      “So be it,” he halted and stood before her. “I know you loath me.”</p><p>      “What do you expect with how harshly you treated Lady Rhea Royce? You used her most cruelly.”</p><p>      As he shook his head and smirked slightly, she had thought that she knew what was coming next. The arrogant Rogue Prince surprised her. “You tie three falcon feathers outside your chamber, when you are entertaining a handsome gentleman. You got drunk for the first time at age one and ten. You paid a squire a silver stag to kiss a horse on the mouth. You pretend to hurt your throat once as a girl to not have to sing a hymn. You had been dancing the night before and hadn’t practice the hymn that your septa told you to. On your first day as the Lady of the Eyrie, your undergarment-“</p><p>     “Enough!” Lady Arryn was embarrassed and confused. “How could you possibly know this? Your spies told you.” She accused him.</p><p>     “Rhea wasn’t your true friend. She started the rumor about you and Jessamyn over some silly dress.”</p><p>     Lady Arryn’s head felt foggy, and her belly twisted. His words had a sound of truth to them. This frightened her. “Why are you telling me this? Do you wish me to change my judgement and make you Lord of Runestones?”</p><p>    “You know that I don’t seek it any longer. I am only here for my daughter. You’re the Lady of the Eyrie. Your opinion influences your entire court. I want you to judge my daughter fairly and free from your hatred of me. Thankfully, my daughters favor their sweet late mother. Rhaena doesn’t deserve any contempt or the slightest distain. This is all that I ask.”</p><p>    “Of course, I will treat her fairly as I would any daughter from a noble house. I only wish that you had shown Lady Royce such consideration.”</p><p>    “It would be easier if I were the blackest villain that you believe me to be.” Daemon turned and promptly departed on his dragon Caraxes.</p><p>    His words vexed her and troubled her profoundly. A spy couldn’t have learned those details. Only Lady Royce would have known. Why would he ask his wife those questions about her? Why would Lady Royce tell him?</p><p>    Lady Arryn ordered the maester of House Royce summoned to her. He bowed to her. “How may I serve you, my lady?”</p><p>    “Tell me about Prince Daemon and Lady Royce marriage.”</p><p>    “Well, they spent three years together before Prince Daemon left for King’s Landing as you already know.” The old maester looked up at her. “I don’t know what else you wish to know.”</p><p>    “Were they polite to each other in the beginning?”</p><p>    “Oh no,” he quickly disagreed. “There were many arguments.”</p><p>    “Did he ever strike her in angry?”</p><p>    “It came close once.”</p><p>    “Did she not curtsey deeply enough for him?” Lady Arryn amused.</p><p>    “Actually, she was quite insincere towards the recent death of his aunt Gael. Lady Royce called her a lackwit. He publicly shunned her bed from then on.”</p><p>    “No, she shunned his bed after he had that whore in it.” Lady Arryn corrected.</p><p>    “I wouldn’t know about that. You would have to ask his steward.”</p><p>     “Mollander.”</p><p>     The maester shook his head. “That was Lady Royce’s choice. She liked how he always talked so sweetly to her. He was terrible steward. Prince Daemon refused to have him run the household. She only hired him after the prince left. Lord Royce dismissed him after a mere week of lousy service. He appointed back the old steward.”</p><p>     Lord Royce confirmed that Mollander had been worthless steward. Lady Arryn spoke with the old steward. “I wish to know about Prince Daemon’s mistresses at Runestones.”</p><p>     The steward walked along side her. “What mistresses?”</p><p>    “He had several before the whore in King’s Landing.”</p><p>    “I never saw him even flirt with another woman.”</p><p>    She became frustrated. “What about the whore in his bed?”</p><p>    “Oh that,” the steward’s eyes lit up. “I had always suspected, and recently the truth has been known. At the time, a young niece of Lord Dutton had been courting the third son of Lord Egen. Neither child had gotten their fathers’ approval. They saw each other in secret. They would have got caught by one of Lord Egen’s knights if Prince Daemon hadn’t of intercede. With all the gossip that his wife told about Prince Daemon, he reasoned no one would look further. They would simply believe that he had seduce young Lady Dutton. She was the one in his bed. At the time, I always thought it was odd. That Lady Dutton was completely naked, and Prince Daemon still had his undergarments on. The prince’s reply to his wife was strange as well.</p><p>    ‘If you say it dear wife, then it must be true!’</p><p>    The following morning, a maid told me about how she saw a young Lord Egen running to his bedchambers with only a shirt the night before. Then Lord Egen ordered her to give the shirt back to the prince. Such a humorous story, don’t you think?”</p><p>    Lady Arryn tried not to think about it. “Lady Royce gossiped?”</p><p>    “She loved to gossip. It would irk Prince Daemon greatly. She would even make up things to gossip about.”</p><p>    “Oh,” was all that she could say concerning this revelation. She should have known since Rhea had gossiped with her, but she hadn’t truly thought about it.</p><p>    Next, she spoke with the captain of the guards for House Royce. “When Prince Daemon came to speak to Lady Royce about paying for the war in the Stepstones, did you overhear any of their conversation?”</p><p>    “He never came.”</p><p>    “Perhaps, on his dragon –“ she started to suggest.</p><p>    The captain was insistent. “I would have seen his dragon or known if he came here by foot. Prince Daemon hasn’t been since 100 AC. Hopefully, he will never come back again.”</p><p>    It felt like her septa removing her blanket off as a child to force her to wake. Lady Arryn stubbornly refused to face the morning sun. She went to a judge that Prince Daemon had gone to before he spoke with her about inheriting the Runestones. She wanted to cling to something of the late Lady Royce that was true.</p><p>   “Yes, Prince Daemon sought to spend more than half of the Runestones’ wealth on the war in the Stepstones.” Lady Arryn breathed a sigh of relief at the judge. Until the judge added, “he also asked about naming a bastard as heir to Runestones.”</p><p>   “One of his children?”</p><p>   “He requested that I don’t speak on this matter.” The judge begrudgery cracked under her glare. “He wished to name Lady Rhea Royce’s bastard daughter as the heir of Runestones.”</p><p>   “Rhea had a daughter?!”</p><p>    “Actually, she has two daughters and one son. Though, the boy sadly only lived a month or two.”</p><p>    Her whole kingdom seemed to fall apart. All those stories that Rhea had told about Daemon’s affairs. All those details hadn’t been about him. She used her own affairs and lying gave them to him. She painted Daemon a monstrous fiend. Lady Arryn believed everyone of her sweet lies. Daemon had always been so brash and curt. Still, Lady Arryn felt like such a fool. She traveled to the Motherhouse of Maris to talk to her dear friend Jessamyn Redfort. “I think Rhea Royce might have started the vile rumor about us.”</p><p>   It shocked Lady Arryn that Jessamyn wasn’t surprise in the least. “She never liked you.”</p><p>    “What? Why didn’t she like me?”</p><p>    “Remember the Myrish lace that was brought. There was only enough for two dresses. So, you and I got one dress. She pretended to be unbothered by it. I could see the anger in her eyes. She hated that you had picked me over her to receive the dress. Though, none of this truly matters now. She is dead. Some things are better left in the past.”</p><p>    Lady Arryn returned to the Eyrie and ordered a feast to be made for Lady Rhaena Targaryen’s arrival. “I thought you didn’t want any celebration?” A servant regarded her confused</p><p>    “I was mistaken.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For more information, please go to https://aurora-light-blog.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>